


Like a Zoo

by GodsHumbleClown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bryan Dad-ton, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsHumbleClown/pseuds/GodsHumbleClown
Summary: Dont Write About Bryan Denton Challenge Fail!Just a lil one shot that I posted on newsies amino first.Denton takes the boys on an excursion.Historically accurate? Sure, why not? Prove to me it isnt.Realistic? Idk and idc.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Canon Era Newsies One Shots





	Like a Zoo

“I swear, it’s like a zoo in here!” Kloppman announced. “Are you sure you can handle them for the day, Denton?” 

Denton laughed. “I’ll certainly do my best. If they don’t behave, I’ll leave them there with the monkeys!” He shouted the last part to be heard above the clamoring boys of the Lodging House, receiving quite the cry of protest in response. 

Was taking the entire Newsie population of Manhattan on an all day excursion really a good idea? Probably not. But these boys deserved to see the new Bronx Zoo just as much as any other child in New York, and Bryan Denton was going to make sure they got that opportunity. 

It wasn’t  _ that  _ much money. Well, it was, sort of, but he’d been saving up for this day, and damned if Denton wasn’t going to make it a good one. 

"Dutchy!" Kloppman shouted, shooing Denton and the boys out the door. 

"Get down from there and  _ go outside _ ."

* * *

It truly was a perfect day. Well, maybe not weather-wise. It was a bit dreary out, but that just meant that the zoo wasn’t nearly as crowded as expected. 

As much as David protested, Denton was going to pay for them. 

“I invited you. I’m paying.” 

"But-" 

"Dave, shut up," Jack interrupted. "Don't be rude." The boy shook his head at David, now blushing an impressive shade of red. 

"Sorry 'bout him, Denton. David's got no manners." He elbowed David in the ribs. 

"Loosen up, Davey."

From the twinkle in Jack's eye and the fact that David  _ did  _ loosen up, Denton had a feeling the boy knew exactly what he was doing with his teasing. 

Thank goodness, because David was key in herding some of the younger children around without anyone jumping into a pen to be swiftly eaten by bears. 

“What’s wrong with that horse?” Tumbler asked, aghast from his view atop Skittery’s shoulders. 

“That’s not a horse, it’s a, ah, a whaddyacallit. A Camel!” explained Racetrack incorrectly. 

“It’s called a giraffe,” Denton corrected, pointing out the spots to little Tumbler. 

"Jack's seen a giraffe, right Jack?"

Jack nodded seriously. 

"Spot Conlon's got one. Rides it 'round Brooklyn to feel tall." 

Tumbler, of course, believed this to be inarguable fact, regardless of Blink's declaration that Jack was a dirty liar, and David's disappointed yet still very amused shake of his head. 

Denton just smiled; he knew better than to suggest Jack would  _ ever _ lie about something as important as giraffes. 

The boys milled around like unattended ducklings, pointing and shouting and just in general causing a ruckus, egged on by Jack while David tried unsuccessfully to calm everyone down. 

The large group drew some strange looks, but watching Crutchy have a full conversation with a chittering monkey, or seeing Snipeshooter's excitement at seeing a real live zebra made this entire trip one hundred percent worth it. 

* * *

After a wonderfully tiring day, Denton led the happy, exhausted group of newsies back to the lodging house. Well, he led some, carried one. Tumbler was fast asleep, and even Skittery got tired enough to need a break from carrying him sometimes. 

Denton led the boys down the slightly-less-busy but still chaotic streets, enjoying the chatter and conversation about birds, bison, bears, and anything in between. 

As they neared the Duane Street Newsboy Lodging House, Skittery reached up to take the sleeping Tumbler back into his arms. Tumbler, of course, continued sleeping like a rock, simply shifting his grip to cling like a baby monkey around Skittery's neck. 

David and Les split off from the rest of the boys and headed home, waving goodbye with more "thank you"s and "goodnight"s than Denton would have thought possible from a boy and a half. (Les was hardly awake enough to be considered entirely there)

Jack, the last one to head in, stopped in the doorway. 

"Hey Denton?" 

"Yes, Jack?"

"Thanks. That was… neat. Real neat." 

Had he been wearing his good suit, Denton would have tipped his hat to Jack in response, but he didn't have a hat to tip at the moment, so instead he just smiled. 

He'd not been expecting Jack to launch himself off the front step and tackle him into a hug, though. 

Unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

Jack stepped back quickly, tugging his wide-brimmed hat down over his eyes bashfully. 

"See ya around, Denton."

"See you around, Jack."


End file.
